


A Man in Uniform

by aviatrix8



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatrix8/pseuds/aviatrix8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsumugu tries to prevent Mikisugi from going undercover at Honnouji Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man in Uniform

In his quarters at Nudist Beach HQ, Mikisugi stood in front of the bed, packing his things into a suitcase. It seemed strange to be folding clothing again, after being a naked soldier for so long… But it was a necessary evil; it wouldn’t do to reveal his full nude glory, if he was going undercover, into enemy territory…  
  
His train of thought was then interrupted, by a knock at the door.  
  
“Come on in, it’s open,” said Mikisugi, without turning around. Sometimes, he wondered why people even bothered knocking around here; it’s not like you’d have to ask, “Are you decent?” before coming in…  
  
“It’s just me,” said a gruff voice behind him.  
  
“Hey Tsumugu,” greeted Mikisugi, recognizing his friend’s voice. “I’m almost done packing here. Just give me a few more minutes, okay?”  
  
He finally turned around to face the other man, and his eyes widened.  
  
Tsumugu pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. “What?”  
  
“Um, nothing. That’s just a new look for you, that’s all.” Mikisugi covered his mouth, but something that sounded suspiciously like a snicker escaped from behind his hand.  
  
Tsumugu raised an eyebrow at him. Unable to hold a straight face for any longer, Mikisugi burst out laughing.  
  
Tsumugu looked somewhat offended. “What’s so funny?”  
  
“You, of course,” said Mikisugi with a chuckle, that turned into a guffaw. “What are you wearing, Tsumugu?”  
  
“Isn’t it obvious? It’s a student’s uniform!”  
  
“I can see that,” said Mikisugi, still amused. His friend was wearing a grey gakuran uniform with a single star on the chest, like those worn at Honnouji Academy, but it clashed wildly with his red mohawk and muscular build. “The question is, why are you wearing it?”  
  
“Because I’m going to go undercover at Honnouji Academy, instead of you,” said Tsumugu firmly.  
  
“Oh no, you’re not,” said Mikisugi, in that amused tone. “What person would believe a man in his mid-twenties is a student? I mean, look at that uniform; it barely even fits you!”  
  
“One of their student council members is 20 years old,” argued Tsumugu. “I read the intel, you know.”  
  
“That doesn’t mean they’ll buy the act from someone else, does it?” said Mikisugi, looking exasperated. “Do you know what kind of intelligence operatives and hackers they have at the school? You’d be outed as a spy, in no time. At least I have my teaching degree and minor in World History, to pose as a teacher!”  
  
“I’ll just say I got held back a few times,” protested Tsumugu. “I am a high school dropout, after all.”  
  
Mikisugi raised an eyebrow. “So your cover story would be failing the same grade four times? Really?”  
  
His expression then softened. “You’re not telling me the whole story, are you Tsumugu… What’s the real reason for all this?”  
  
Tsumugu avoided his gaze. “It’s just that…” He sighed, removed the cigarette butt from his mouth, and ground it under his boot. “Dr. Matoi may be the head of Nudist Beach, but he’s too absorbed in his research, to lead us properly… You’re the real commander of our forces here, Mikisugi. If your cover got blown, and we lost you… Well, I don’t know what we’d all would do, without you to lead us.”  
  
Mikisugi clapped a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “That just means you have to step up, and lead in my stead. But I’m telling you right now, you won’t lose me.”  
  
“Don’t you dare tell me that!” snapped Tsumugu. “If I can prevent someone else I give a damn about from risking their life, you know I’ll do it… They just insist on making asses of themselves, and running right into the line of fire…”  
  
Tsumugu hung his head, his hands clenching into fists. Then, to his shock and surprise, Mikisugi leaned in so close, that their foreheads touched.  
  
“I miss her too, you know,” said Mikisugi softly.  
  
Tsumugu stared at his boots. “I know,” he replied, in a low voice.  
  
They stood that way, for a few moments… Then Mikisugi took a respectful step back.  
  
“So you give a damn about me, huh?” said Mikisugi, with a smirk.  
  
Tsumugu scowled. “Don’t let it go to your head.”  
  
“Don’t worry, I won’t.”  
  
Tsumugu then punched him in the shoulder. “And don’t get your damn fool self killed out there, old man.”  
  
Mikisugi rubbed his shoulder, still grinning. “Don’t worry. You haven’t seen my teaching disguise, have you? No one will even suspect that I’m actually a splendid naked officer of Nudist Beach.” He then eyed Tsumugu’s clothes.    
  
“And speaking of disguises… Where did you get that uniform anyways, Tsumugu? I thought you said you’d never wear life fibers.”  
  
Tsumugu shrugged. “It’s just a cheap knockoff I got the guys in R&D to make for me. I looked up the specs, so it would be an exact match for the uniforms from Honnouji Academy.”  
  
“A little too exact, don’t you think? It’s a little tight on you,” pointed out Mikisugi. He then smiled, and ran a finger lightly across Tsumugu’s chest. “Not that I mind… Why don’t you stop by my office later, for a little private tutoring with sensei, hmm?”  
  
Tsumugu slapped his hand away. “Don’t you have some packing to finish up?” he retorted.  
  
“Aw, you’re no fun,” said Mikisugi, with a pout. He turned away reluctantly, and continued folding clothing into his suitcase.  
  
Tsumugu turned to leave, but paused in the doorway. Mikisugi thought he heard him mutter something, before he left the room.  
  
When he was certain Tsumugu was out of hearing range, Mikisugi chuckled to himself.  
  
“‘Maybe later’, huh?” he murmured. Mikisugi held up the button down shirt he planned to wear as part of his teaching outfit, and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that pre-production pic of Tsumugu in a 1-star uniform; reminds me of all those 20-somethings who try to play teenagers on TV shows, but clearly don't have the right body type to be convincing. XP (I do admit, I also poked fun at the pre-production notes explaining why he wears that uniform, too... ;P)


End file.
